Palette
by Titou Douh
Summary: Traduction - OS - Soulmate!AU - "Hinata." Il inspira lorsqu'une main toucha la sienne, les yeux étroitement fermés. C'était terrifiant, combien il était difficile de respirer à cet instant.


**Auteur :** Headphone_Love (AO3)

 **Traductrice** **:** Titou Douh

 **Lien vers l'original :** /works/11582766

 **Disclaimer :** Haikyuu ! ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété de son mangaka, Haruhichi Furudate, et des studios d'animation, Production I.G.. En outre, ceci est une **traduction**. L'auteur original est Headphone_Love, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à traduire ce texte.

 **Note :** Soulmate!AU pour la UshiHina Week. Le thème était « first » et l'idée de Headphone_Love est que l'on commence à voir les couleurs uniquement après avoir trouvé son âme-soeur. Basically, avant cette rencontre, on est colorblind mais on peut distinguer les clairs et les sombres.

Cette traduction a été bêta-lue par ma bêta **Neaniver279** (qui a récemment commencé Haikyuu et qui aime ça ! \o/) et **KaliShi** , mon chéri. Merci à eux pour les conseils / suggestions / modifications.

Bonne lecture.

x

* * *

 **Palette**

* * *

x

La première couleur qu'Hinata vit fut le vert.

Il prétendit n'avoir rien vu, détournant les yeux et essayant de calmer son cœur s'emballant dans sa poitrine. Les mots de sa mère à propos des âmes-sœurs et de l'instant où l'on rencontre son futur conjoint résonnèrent dans sa tête. Se protéger mutuellement, s'aimer l'un l'autre...

« Hinata. »

Il inspira lorsqu'une main toucha la sienne, les yeux étroitement fermés.

C'était terrifiant, combien il était difficile de respirer à cet instant.

x

La première couleur bouleversa Ushijima.

Par élimination, il supposa que c'était celle appelée _orange_ , puisqu'elle était incroyablement lumineuse. Il mourait d'envie de savoir de quelle couleur étaient les yeux du garçon devant lui, mais l'autre refusait de le regarder. La seule couleur qu'il pouvait voir était le rouge de ses joues alors que son regard restait cloué au sol.

Il prit ce moment de silence pour remarquer que la tenue du garçon roux n'avait pas changé – veste noire et t-shirt blanc. Les couleurs étaient rassurantes et normales, mais Ushijima remarqua qu'il préférait l'orange lumineux.

« Hinata. »

Sa voix était douce et il tendit le bras pour toucher la main de son partenaire. Ses doigts effleurèrent gentiment ceux d'Hinata quand il le sentit se tendre.

C'était nouveau, la façon dont son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge.

x

La première fois qu'Hinata accepta de sortir avec Ushijima, l'adolescent passa deux heures à se préparer.

Les couleurs étaient étranges, et oh tellement difficiles à accorder. Hinata réalisa qu'il préférait pouvoir attraper n'importe quoi et partir. Empoignant une chemise, il baissa les mains en se regardant dans le miroir. Ses brillants cheveux roux ressortaient peu importe ce qu'il portait, mais Ushijima avait l'air _d'aimer_ ses cheveux. Il les ébouriffait sans cesse quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre – ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent, puisque Hinata s'habituait encore à cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs. En ce moment même, Hinata s'interrogeait sur le nombre de personnes ayant trouvé leurs âmes-sœurs avant lui et qui les avaient vus, lui et ses choix vestimentaires détonants. Vert avec orange et bleu avec rose.

Ce n'était pas comme si ces mêmes personnes lui reprochaient quoique ce soit puisqu'elles avaient été dans sa position avant lui, mais les joues d'Hinata se teintaient malgré tout de gêne. Il aurait dû demander de l'aide à sa mère à ce moment-là.

S'apercevant de la façon dont ses joues se coloraient, Hinata lâcha la chemise et se rapprocha du miroir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses doigts effleurant sa peau rose. La couleur s'estompa après quelques minutes, révélant les tâches de rousseur auxquelles il s'était attaché. Toute cette histoire de teint avait vraiment contrarié Hinata, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant sa rencontre avec Ushijima. Quand il avait vu Sugawara pour la première fois, il avait été choqué par sa pâleur, paniqué à l'idée qu'il soit malade.

« Tout va bien ! Je ne suis pas malade, je ne bronze juste pas facilement ! », avait assuré Sugawara. « Je prendrais un coup de soleil si j'essayais. »

Secouant la tête pour se ramener à la réalité, il attrapa une chemise noire – la couleur dans laquelle il se sentait bien – et un jean gris. C'était facile, c'était simple, c'était...

« Shouyou ! Ushijima est là ! »

x

Le fait qu'Hinata accepte son invitation avait retourné l'estomac d'Ushijima. C'était étrange, mais pas nécessairement déplaisant.

Ushijima fut prêt trop tôt. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour partir, au risque d'être considéré autrement que trop enthousiaste . Avec ça, il alla rendre visite à son meilleur ami pour tuer le temps, le fait que son ami vive plus près de chez Hinata que lui aidant.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as trouvé ton âme-sœur avant moi ! Ça craint! », déclara Tendou tout en pressant rapidement les boutons de sa manette. « Je veux dire, parmi tout le monde, tu étais la dernière personne que j'imaginais trouver son âme-sœur, et surtout pas au lycée ! »

Ushijima aurait répondu s'il désapprouvait. C'était définitivement la dernière chose à laquelle les gens s'attendaient. Il n'était pas du tout contrarié, cependant, puisque Hinata était beaucoup plus intriguant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il était à la fois plein d'énergie et timide, bruyant et direct mais aussi facilement gêné. Ils avaient surtout communiqué par messages, et Hinata était dynamique et enjoué. En personne, il était réservé, comme incertain de la façon d'agir en sa présence.

« Je trouve ça vraiment drôle que ton âme-sœur soit le numéro 10 de Karasuno, par contre. Il est tellement petit ! »

Ushijima étrécit les yeux face à son ami, une vague d'indignation frappant son corps. « Il compense avec son attitude et sa confiance. Il n'a pas besoin d'être grand. »

Tendou lâcha sa manette, tournant le regard vers le garçon stoïque à ses côtés. Il ne prêta pas attention au son de son personnage mourant à l'écran et Ushijima leva un sourcil.

Les lèvres de Tendou s'entrouvrirent et un rire incrédule lui échappa. « Tu l'aimes, en fait ! »

Ushijima, incertain de comprendre sa surprise, hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Il est mon âme-sœur. »

Tendou secoua vigoureusement la tête. « Non, je veux dire tu _l'_ aimes ! Tu disais que les âmes-sœurs ne faisaient que se mettre en travers de— ! »

Étrécissant les yeux, Ushijima se leva. « Je devrais y aller. », le coupa-t-il en remettant ses chaussures.

« Wakatoshi, attends ! Cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! Oi ! »

La porte se refermant derrière lui étouffa la voix de son meilleur ami _;_ ses joues étaient chaudes et il prit une longue inspiration. Même si Tendou n'avait pas tort concernant ses anciennes paroles, imaginer qu'Hinata soit autre chose qu'une addition positive dans sa vie provoquait un pincement inconfortable dans sa poitrine. Ses mots, prononcés un an auparavant, n'étaient plus valides maintenant qu'il avait trouvé Hinata, le rouquin n'étant pas du tout une distraction. Du moins, pas une distraction négative.

Les foulées d'Ushijima s'allongèrent. Il voulait voir Hinata, un désir devenant plus fort à chaque fois qu'ils se parlaient. L'énergie de son cadet était contagieuse, et son sourire et son rire l'étaient encore davantage.

La mère d'Hinata ouvrit la porte avec un sourire serein quand il arriva. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, la plus jeune Hinata la dépassa en courant, s'accrochant à la jambe d'Ushijima. « Grand frère Toshi ! »

Il la souleva automatiquement, ses gloussements l'informant qu'elle n'avait plus peur de sa taille. La première fois qu'il était venu, il avait sous-estimé à quel point il était grand en comparaison de l'écolière. Maintenant, elle paraissait assez à l'aise pour lui demander de la soulever encore plus haut.

« Shouyou ! Ushijima est là ! »

x

« Ta couleur préférée ? »

Hinata renifla. « Sérieux, Ushijima-san ? », taquina-t-il. « C'est la question qui t'est venue ? »

« Tu m'as dit de poser la première question qui me venait à l'esprit. »

Hinata commençait à apprécier les rendez-vous avec Ushijima, bien que ce dernier se bornait à les appeler « sorties ». D'abord, cela avait rendu Hinata confus, mais à présent il trouvait ça mignon. Plus il côtoyait Ushijima et plus Hinata réalisait à quel point l'attaquant était naïf en matière de relations sociales. Ses mots étaient durs mais il n'avait jamais l'intention de blesser. Il était beaucoup trop honnête, et quand les gens s'énervaient contre lui, il s'excusait même si ce n'était pas de sa faute.

« Hinata ? »

« Ah, désolé. Le vert. », dit Hinata, un rire nerveux quittant ses lèvres. Ushijima s'assit contre un arbre à côté de la balançoire, Hinata le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Hinata avait essayé de le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la balançoire, mais Ushijima avait refusé, s'inquiétant d'être trop lourd pour la structure. Bien qu'Hinata le comprenne, il avait été incapable de retenir son rire en voyant combien Ushijima paraissait sérieux. Cela lui rappelait Natsu quand elle se faisait attraper avec un cookie avant le dîner.

« Et toi ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? », demanda Hinata, curieux. Serait-ce une couleur sombre, puisqu'il en portait toujours ? Ou peut-être n'en n'avait-il pas puisqu'ils s'adaptaient encore tous les deux à leur nouveau mode de vie.

« Le rose. »

Hinata analysa cette réponse pendant un moment, louchant sur Ushijima. Comme ce dernier ne cédait pas, Hinata sourit, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi le rose ? »

x

« Pourquoi le rose ? »

Ushijima observa la confusion s'étendre sur le visage d'Hinata. Il s'attendait à ce que sa réponse soit difficilement acceptée, parce que Tendou s'était moqué de lui lorsqu'il lui avait dit.

« C'est joli. », dit-il, regardant Hinata acquiescer. Le crissement de la balançoire le fit se sentir plus à l'aise quand Hinata recommença à bouger, le silence étant trop pesant.

« Très bien. Je suppose que c'est une couleur sympa. Ma mère l'apprécie aussi ! Mais je pensais que tu ne portais ton uniforme rose que parce ton l'école t'y forçait. », taquina Hinata, tandis que Ushijima triturait ses ongles.

« Shiratorizawa n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'aime le rose. »

Le crissement s'arrêta encore.

« Oh ? Alors pourquoi ? Je veux dire, je pensais que tu aurais préféré le bleu, ou peut-être même le rouge... »

Ushijima se leva alors qu'Hinata divaguait sur les couleurs, certaines lui étant même inconnues. Il bougea pour se tenir devant le siège d'Hinata, attrapant une chaîne avec chacune de ses mains. La voix d'Hinata s'évanouit quand il leva les yeux vers lui, le regard curieux. Un pincement familier prit place dans l'estomac d'Ushijima, mais il ne s'éloigna pas.

« Ushijima-san ? Ah, désolé ! J'ai encore recommencé à divaguer, hein ? »

Ignorant ses paroles, Ushijima se pencha prudemment. Ses mains agrippaient fermement les chaînes de la balançoire alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent peu méfiant. Il entendit Hinata haleter, mais il ne formula aucune plainte ni aucune demande pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Ushijima supposa que c'était bon signe. Quand il se recula, les yeux d'Hinata étaient écarquillés, de choc cette fois-ci. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et ses joues en feu.

La bouche d'Ushijima tressaillit tandis qu'il effleurait la joue de son âme-sœur de sa main.

« Tu vois ? », murmura-t-il doucement. « Joli. »

« T—Tais-toi. », chuchota Hinata, ses mains couvrant son visage. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put cacher l'immense sourire ourlant ses lèvres.

x

« Grand frère Toshi, tu aimes vraiment grand frère, hein ? »

Ushijima fut pris au dépourvu par la question, Hinata ricanant de là où il était sur le lit. Le plus grand des deux était assis au sol avec Natsu, dessinant et coloriant après le dîner. Natsu s'était habituée à Ushijima car il faisait toujours ce qu'elle lui demandait sans se plaindre. Il était définitivement la personne qu'elle préférait parmi l'entourage de son frère.

« Évidemment que oui, c'est mon âme-soe—», commença Hinata, cependant Ushijima leva une main.

« Je l'aime énormément. Il me rend heureux. J'espère que le sentiment est réciproque. »

Natsu hocha la tête et se leva, caressant la tête d'Ushijima. « Bien. T'as intérêt à ne pas mentir. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si c'était le cas ! », déclara-t-elle, essayant un regard noir sur le désormais étudiant. « Si tu lui fais du mal, je le dirais à grand frère Tobio et il te frappera avec un ballon de volley ! », promit-elle, balançant ses bras pour imiter un smash.

Le rire d'Hinata fut instantané, la main sur sa bouche échouant à contenir ses gloussements. Ushijima sentit ses joues se réchauffer à la déclaration, et il leva sa propre main pour la poser sur la tête de Natsu. « Je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne. Je ne le blesserai pas intentionnellement. »

Apparemment satisfaite par cette réponse, Natsu sourit et embrassa sa joue. « Tu as promis. », commença-t-elle avant que la voix de sa mère dans le hall n'attire son attention.

« Natsu ! C'est l'heure du bain ! »

Natsu fit la moue en fronçant le nez.

« Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux dans la baignoire, cette fois-ci ! »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, de l'excitation plein le corps tandis qu'elle saluait Ushijima. « Bonne nuit, grand frère Toshi ! »

Ushijima la salua, abasourdi de la vitesse à laquelle son humeur changeait. Quand elle claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle, il commença à ranger les nombreuses fournitures à dessin étalées au sol. Si Hinata avait été difficile à comprendre au début, Natsu était définitivement impossible à suivre. A la pensée de son petit-ami, il s'arrêta dans son rangement pour le regarder. Hinata était assis, faisant la moue, les bras croisés.

« Hinata ? »

Ledit garçon détourna le regard.

Inquiet, Ushijima se leva, étendant ses membres et se mouvant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de m'ignorer ? »

Silence.

« Hi—»

Ushijima se tut quand Hinata tourna la tête, son regard brun sérieux. Il attrapa le col de la chemise rouge d'Ushijima et le tira en avant. Les yeux d'Ushijima s'écarquillèrent, il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre dans cet état de choc. Hinata l'embrassait, et il l'avait initié de lui-même. Penser qu'Hinata désirait l'embrasser en premier n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit d'Ushijima, et pourtant il sentit un frisson le parcourir à cette idé son sang-froid lui revint, Hinata avait déjà pris un léger recul et respirer doucement. Son regard descendit sur les lèvres d'Hinata, appréciant combien elles lui avaient paru douces.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? », questionna Ushijima, son estomac palpitant rapidement. Peut-être était-ce cela, avoir des papillons dans le ventre ?

Hinata ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules. Il gesticula pour descendre du lit mais Ushijima attrapa son bras, le tirant de façon à ce que son dos repose contre son torse. « Réponds, s'il te plaît. », murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Hinata, après plusieurs tentatives d'évasion, soupira. « Ça t'a déplu ? »

« De toute évidence, non. »

C'était une réponse honnête, puisque ça ne dérangerait pas Ushijima d'embrasser encore Hinata s'il le pouvait. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps, mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'entreprendre.

« J'en avais juste envie. », tenta de le convaincre Hinata.

Ushijima leva un sourcil, se penchant en avant pour poser son menton sur l'épaule d'Hinata. Juste quand il pensait avoir compris Hinata, il l'embrouillait à nouveau complètement. « Alors pourquoi avais-tu l'air contrarié ? »

« Je n'étais pas contrarié ! Je rectifiais simplement quelque chose ! »

« Tu rectifiais quelque chose ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? »

« Oui. »

Encore plus confus qu'avant, Ushijima soupira. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'Hinata, il fouilla sa mémoire à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait pu déranger son petit-ami. Les seules idées lui venant à l'esprit était la façon dont Natsu avait attiré son attention pendant une bonne partie de la journée et le fait qu'elle l'ait embrassé sur la joue. Comme s'il venait de résoudre une équation mathématique complexe, les yeux d'Ushijima s'éclairèrent.

« Serait-ce parce que Natsu m'a embrassé sur la joue ? Es-tu jaloux de ta sœur, Hinata ? »

La rougeur qui prit place sur les joues d'Hinata était un indicateur du fait qu'il était tombé juste, et son étreinte autour de son petit-ami se resserra. « Mignon. Tu es jaloux. »

Au lieu de répondre, Hinata s'enfouit dans l'étreinte d'Ushijima tout en lui donnant gentiment un coup de coude dans l'estomac. « Et si c'était le cas ? Tu es à moi. Tu ne devrais pas laisser les gens t'embrasser si facilement, peu importe s'ils sont petits ou innocents. » Hinata bougea, se retournant pour s'asseoir sur la genoux de l'autre, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. Il regarda Ushijima droit dans les yeux, brun contre vert. « Surtout pas en présence de ta propre âme-sœur. »

Ushijima était certain qu'Hinata le taquinait, mais même à cet instant-là il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. « Cela signifie-t-il que tu es à moi aussi ? »

« Bien sûr, ça n'a jamais été remis en question. »

La confiance dans les mots d'Hinata réchauffa le visage d'Ushijima. Il était certain qu'Hinata n'avait pas voulu de lui pour âme-sœur au début, et pourtant il était là, statuant qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé être avec quelqu'un d'autre. La pensée qu'Hinata était uniquement à lui — qu'il n'acceptait que _ses_ sentiments — déclencha un déferlement de fierté dans son corps.

Avec un souffle d'amusement, les doigts d'Hinata effleurèrent les joues chaudes d'Ushijima.

« Voyez-vous ça... Le rose _est_ joli. »


End file.
